Talk:Pokémon Prism/@comment-92.186.178.20-20170105234121
This game is way more fun than any of the boring ass, hand-holdy, piss easy Gen 6 and Gen 7 games. It's kind of sad, really. Fans can create really FUN games, while the actual game companies can't afford to lose money, which forces them to censor their games, make them extremely casual and politically correct, and avoid any "risky" innovations that could backfire. On top of that, they have a deadline. They can't spend 8 years perfecting a single game. It's all about the money. Fans, on the other hand, do this out of love for the franchise. They are creating art. Nintendo may have the right to send a C&D, but it's morally wrong. They are complete assholes. They want this work of art to disappear forever just because they are afraid they MIGHT lose some money. It's disgusting. Damn soulless assholes. Anyway, this game is amazing. The gen 2 graphics are the best in the series in my opinion, they leave just enough to the imagination while being colorful and charming. The battle sprites and especially move animations were the BEST in the entire series, by far. Gen 3 really fucked that up. Oh, and these graphics look especially good at night. It's the only gen where the night time actually looks dark. They really dropped the ball in every game after Crystal. Not to mention how horrible and bloated the pseudo 3D graphics looked in the DS games. Disgusting. The lack of natures and the stat experience system (instead of the OCD-triggering EV system) make this game really FUN and engaging to play. You never feel like you are permanently crippling your pokemon because it has a wrong nature or because you defeated the wrong enemy. The EV system that started with Gen 3 is good for competitive battles, but it destroys the lighthearted fun of the main adventure. This romhack The 8bit music sounds fantastic too. What they did to some of the themes in HGSS was disgusting, especially Dark Cave and Goldenrod City. And no, GBsounds didn't help because it sounded nothing like the original GBC chiptunes. There were clear differences that made the "retro" music sound off. Finally, the decent difficulty and lack of absurd tutorials is very refreshing after the shitfest that were the last few gens. Some may defend Gamefreak, arguing that pokemon was never difficult. But while it wasn't a hard franchise, it wasn't BRAINDEAD easy either. The last two gens have treated the player like a mentally handicapped person, even though little kids managed to beat the game with barely ANY forced tutorials back in Gen 1. If you are going to make the game THAT fucking easy, you don't need to force endless tutorials down our throats on top of that. Kids aren't retarded, Nintendo. They enjoy a good challenge as long they understand how to get good at the game. Your ridiculously condescending, over the top tutorials make me question your intelligence as a company. How can a company be so out of touch with their target audience? Anyway, this hack is pretty good. A better product than anything Gamefreak has made since Crystal. And arguably better than any official Pokemon game ever released (gameplay-wise). Thank you for your efforts, it's a shame that those soulless corporate pigs C&D'd you. I still can't understand why you would promote the game before its release, though. It's a pretty damn stupid move if you ask me. Just release that shit with barely anyone knowing and THEN promote it and make it popular. Once the game is finished and released, the inevitable C&D won't do shit because everyone will be sharing the game all over the internet. Don't let the masses know about it beforehand, don't make thousands of people get hyped for it, because this is what happens. Seriously, did you do this on purpose for some reason? Didn't you learn anything from the Pokemon Uranium fiasco?